


Us Against The World

by starrywrite



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bigotry & Prejudice, Biphobia, Coming Out, F/F, Homophobia, Love Conquers All, bi erasure, use of the "D" word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrywrite/pseuds/starrywrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meghan looks down at her phone, biting her bottom lip as she loses herself in her thoughts, only to be snapped back to reality when Cat asks, “What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>The blonde girl sighs, turning towards her girlfriend and she says, “We have to tell them - my parents, we - I want to tell them about us.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Us Against The World

**Author's Note:**

> hello my name is courtney and i am catburry trash. so this is an idea i’ve had for a while and i finally got around to writing it ^_^ it’s a bit angsty but there is ample amounts of fluff and a happy ending, so i hope you enjoy :*
> 
> disclaimer (kind of): keep in mind that this is very much an AU and please remember that all events taking place in this are fictional. also pls keep in mind that i took creative liberty with some "characters" in this and i am in no way claiming that my representation of them is factual!

Meghan’s soft lips press against Cat’s, and the girls giggle against each other’s mouths as they lean back against Cat’s pillows, their math homework falling to the floor in the process but neither of them hear the ‘thud’ of Meghan’s binder and Cat’s textbook as it collapses in a heap. Cat pulls Meghan into her lap and the blonde girl straddles the younger (by two months) girl’s waist, their lips swollen from having spent so much time kissing - though neither of them are intending on stopping anytime soon.

That is, until, the girls are interrupted by Meghan’s phone ringing, the sound of it vibrating constantly and obnoxiously against Cat’s dresser killing the mood and they both sigh in annoyance. “Your phone is such a cockblock,” Cat whines.

“Sorry, sorry, I thought it was on silent,” Meghan apologizes as she leans across Cat to grab her phone and answer it. “Hello? Oh, hey dad,” she climbs off of Cat, as if her dad calling meant that he could see his daughter making out with the girlfriend he didn’t know she had. “Yeah, Cat and I were just, um, studying,” she says and she slaps Cat’s leg when she starts to laugh. Her stomach drops a little as she says this, though she isn’t exactly lying; she and Cat _were_ studying - or at least, they had the intention to. But it wouldn’t be the first time she had to lie about being with Cat, or lie about what they were actually doing when they were together, and she hates it. She hates that Cat has become her dirty little secrets of sorts, she hates that she has to hide her relationship - but is the price they’ll both pay worth being open and honest with her parents? 

After her dad tells her to be home for dinner in an hour, Meghan hangs up her phone and looks down at it dejectedly, biting her bottom lip as she loses herself in her thoughts, only to be snapped back to reality when Cat asks, “What’s wrong?”

The blonde girl sighs, turning towards her girlfriend and she says, “We have to tell them - my parents, we - I want to tell them about us.” she’s nervous and her voice is shaking as she struggles to say this, but in a way she sounds confident, as if this was something she had been thinking about for a while now and she knew for sure that now was the time. 

Cat falls silent for a moment. “Are you sure?” she finally asks. “Your parents, they’re -”

“I know what they’re like,” Meghan says. “But they’re my parents and I don’t want to lie to them anymore. And besides, my brother knows that we’re together and he was fine with it when we told him.”

“We didn’t exactly tell him; he walked in on us making out in your laundry room,” Cat points out and Meghan’s cheeks flush at the memory. “And David isn’t like your parents, he’s…” Cat sighs. “How can I put this nicely?” she mumbles to herself, then quickly says, “Understanding. Open minded. Nice.”

“Cat,” Meghan sighs It’s no secret that Cat isn’t a fan of Meghan’s parents; the three of them have never really seen eye to eye on a lot of things. The Camarena’s are more old fashioned than most parents and definitely overprotective of Meghan and her younger brother David, as well being heavily reliant on their faith and religion - which Cat doesn’t have a problem with, it’s the fact that she has a gut feeling if they came out to Meghan’s parents, it wouldn’t end well.

“Look all I’m saying is,” Cat starts “Let’s pretend the fact that you telling them you’ve been dating a girl for the past three months wouldn’t make them want to sacrifice me to Satan; you guys are posh and preppy and you dress up for dinner. Meanwhile, I’m middle class trash who wears combat boots to the dinner table - which your mother definitely hasn’t forgive me for.”

“You’re being overdramatic,” Meghan insists.

“Your parents wouldn’t approve of us dating for, like, a hundred reasons,” Cat replies. “They barely like the fact that we’re friends, they think I’m a ‘bad influence’ on you and David.”

“Well, you _were_ the one who talked me into dying my hair blonde,” Meghan points out. “Clearly you’re the anti-Christ.” 

“Oh clearly,” Cat says with an eye roll. “Remind me to show your mom and dad my 666 tattoo on my lower back.”

Meghan laughs, shaking her head at Cat’s ridiculousness - but in the back of her mind she can’t shake the feeling that Cat’s right about most of this. Aside from the fact that her parents had been dropping several not so subtle hints about how she would be “so perfect” with the Graceffa boy that lives next door - having no idea that their daughter has been hooking up with her girlfriend instead of playing tennis at the club with Joey - Meghan knows that telling her parents she’s in a relationship with Cat would not be an easy conversation to have. But despite all of that, she doesn’t want Cat to remain her dirty little secret - she loves her and she’s happy to be with her and she’s tired of hiding; tired of Cat having to sneak out of her bedroom window, tired of using Joey as a cover so she can spend time with Cat, tired of feeling like she’s living a double life - the Meghan her parents know and the Meghan she really is. But most of all, she’s tired of pretending to be something she’s not. She’s tired of pretending not to be Cat’s girlfriend. 

“Kitty,” she starts, reaching for Cat’s hand and lacing their fingers together. “I love you, and if I could, I would scream it from the top of my lungs at the highest rooftop in all of Los Angeles. But I’m afraid of heights so how about we settle for screaming it at my parents instead?” 

Cat’s lips twitch into a smile and she ducks her head down so Meghan doesn’t see, but the blonde girl catches it immediately and she leans over to press her lips to the brunette’s cheek. “So what do you say?” she asks softly.

Cat sighs a little, biting her lip anxiously for a moment before finally saying, “Okay.”

Meghan’s eyes widen, surprised that Cat actually gave in easier than she thought she would. “Okay?” she repeats.

“Okay,” Cat says again with a nod, and she forces a smile for Meghan’s sake despite the fact that in the back of mind, she fears she’s going to regret this. 

* * *

The week passed with slow days and slower nights, when finally the end of the week rolls around and before either of them know it, it’s time for Cat’s dinner at Meghan’s house. Today is _the day_. 

Cat’s car comes to a stop in the Camarena driveway, and she twists her keys in the ignition, shutting the car off. This would be the part where she exits her car and makes her way inside, but she remains sitting there. The Camarena house never fails to take her breath away; when she was younger, she used to call it a castle because it was one of the biggest houses she had ever seen - and still is, to be honest - and she used to think it was so magical, especially with a princess like Meghan living inside. But today, the house doesn’t seem magical nor breathtaking, but rather intimidating. Cat has never felt so small looking up at it before.

She exhales slowly, trying to calm her nerves, and for the umpteenth time she smoothes out the skirt of her dress and checks her reflection in the rearview mirror, making sure every strand of hair is perfectly in place and the smile on her faces reaches her eyes. She figures if she at least looks well put together no one will know that she’s freaking the fuck out inside.

Cat has never been the type of person who cared about what anyone thought of her, but today is different; she _needs_ Meghan’s parents to like her. She needs them to approve of her. And she hates that she’s seeking their validation like this, but she knows how important it is for Meghan to be honest with them about their relationship, and Cat just wants Meghan to be happy. 

Her phone vibrates from inside the cup holder between the driver’s and passenger’s seat, and she nearly jumps out of her skin in surprise. Swearing under her breath, deciding it’s better to get it out of her system now so she doesn’t slip up and say something she shouldn’t during dinner, and she reaches for her phone seeing that Meghan had texted her.

_Going AWOL Valdes? :p_

Cat can’t help but to smile a little as she texts her back. _I’m nervous. They’re going to hate me._

_They’re going to love you_

_I look stupid in this dress :/_

_You look beautiful, Kitty. You always look beautiful._

Cat can’t help but to blush a little. _Shut up._

_Don’t be nervous; everything is going to be fine. It’s you and me against the world, baby <3_

She sighs a little but the smile on her face, for the first time all day, is genuine and she decides it’s now or never as she tells Meghan she’s coming in. Meghan sends her about five kissy face and heart emojis, and Cat takes a moment to read over Meghan’s texts one more time before taking a deep breath and bracing herself for whatever’s to come as she exits her car and makes her way to the front door.

She rings the doorbell and only a few seconds later does the door fly open as Meghan jerks it open, almost as if she had been waiting on the other side for Cat to ring the bell, startling Cat slightly. “Hey,” she says, almost breathlessly.

“Hey,” Cat bites her lip as she steps inside, all of her anxieties surrounding this evening really setting in and sinking down on her shoulders, making her feel trapped. But having Meghan’s smiling face be the first face she sees this evening is enough to calm her down - just slightly. She resists the urge to peck her lips to Megan’s cheek as she walks inside, and Meghan says, “Look like I was right; you do look beautiful.”

Cat rolls her eyes and blushes, “Shut up,” she replies and before either of them can say anything else, Meghan’s mom appears in the foyer. 

“Catherine! How nice to see you - and on time, too,” Cat’s stomach feels like a knife has just struck her and decide to twist the blade; she’s notorious for being late to Friday night dinners at the Camarena house when she’s invited - and tardiness is Meghan’s mom’s pet peeve. “Did you just get here?”

“Uh, yeah, just a moment ago - Meghan let me in.” her words are jumbled up and god, she’s so fucking nervous, she hates feeling this way. 

“Well thank you for joining us tonight,” Mrs. Camarena says. “We’re always happy to have you here.” Cat wonders if she’ll change her mind after this evening. 

The three of them making their way to the family room, because for as long as Cat can remember the Camarenas always have drinks before dinner - a concept she had never really grasped because they have drinks _with_ their dinner, so what’s the point? Although it is a chance to get some small talk out of the way and after talking it over, Cat and Meghan had decided to make their announcement now as opposed to waiting any longer than they had to. Like ripping off a band aid. 

Cat feels positively nauseous as she walks into the Camarena family room, but Meghan is right by her sight, subtly squeezing her hand, giving her the strength to survive this evening. Her dad is seated on the couch, drink in one hand and newspaper in the other, only looking up when Cat blurts out, “Hello!”

Her grins. “Well this is a pleasant surprise,” he says to her, which would be a nice sentiment if it wasn’t something he had said every time Cat had come over for dinner (something she had been doing since middle school), so she isn’t sure how it’s even a surprise anymore - but much a pleasant one 

“Thank you for having me,” Cat says, taking a seat on the loveseat next to Meghan. “Dinner smells amazing, Mrs. Camarena.”

“I hope you don’t mind artichoke,” she says. “It’s a new vegan recipe I’m trying - artichoke alfredo.” 

“That sounds delicious,” Cat tells her, and she hopes she sounds genuine because she’s stiff as a board and gritting her teeth the way she does when she’s nervous. “Actually, I think I’ve had that before,” she adds as an afterthought, turning to Meghan - the token vegan in the room - for confirmation.

“Yeah, I made it last month for our -” Meghan catches herself before she says anniversary, and instead says, “I made it for Cat last month.”

“Well, I hope mine is as good as Meghan’s was,” Mrs. Camarena says, and only right after do the four of them lapse into an awkward silence. 

Meghan looks at Cat, eyebrows raised slightly as she glances from Cat to her parents, and Cat nods slightly, her heart positively racing in her chest. “So, mom, dad,” Meghan breaks the silence, and Cat brings her cup of soda up to her lips to keep her from hyperventilating. “Cat and I have something we’d like to tell you.”

Her dad sighs a little. “How much is it going to cost?” he asks, already reaching for his wallet.

“Oh, no, no, we don’t need any money,” Meghan says quickly, and she looks at Cat one more time before she says to her parents, “This isn’t an easy thing to say but…” she reaches for Cat’s hand and laces their fingers together. “Cat and I… we’re together. Dating, I mean. We’re - we’re dating.” 

Cat holds her breath as she waits for a reaction from Meghan’s parents. Any response or reaction, however, doesn’t come, the two of them sitting in a shell shocked silence and Meghan squeezes Cat’s hand tightly. The longer neither of them say anything, the more terrified Cat feels and finally - _finally_ \- Meghan’s dad breaks the silence.

“Is this some kind of a joke?” 

Cat’s heart sinks as Meghan stutters, “N - no.”

“Because if it is,” he continues, as if Meghan hadn’t said anything. “It’s not funny, Meghan.” 

“Dad, I’m not joking,” Meghan says slowly, as if she’s trying to comprehend the situation right now. “Cat’s my girlfriend.”

“Meghan, how did this happen?” her mom asks, as if Meghan falling in love with Cat was something that could’ve been prevented. “We raised you better than this.”

“Clearly we didn’t,” Mr. Camarena mutters, reaching for his glass. 

Meghan’s jaw drops a little. “You - you raised me just fine, I don’t -”

“Fine?” her dad asks. “You think you being this way is _fine_? This,” he motions at Cat and Meghan, the two of them flinching as he does so. “Is disgusting! You should be ashamed of yourself, Meghan!”

“I - _what_?” Meghan chokes out, looking bewildered by her parents reactions. “I thought you’d be happy for me,” and it breaks Cat’s heart hearing her say that because she knew that her parents wouldn’t be happy for them, 

“Happy about what?” her dad asks, his voice low and flat. “That my daughter is a dyke?”

The room is silent, and Cat can hear Meghan’s sharp intake of breath, her body going rigid. “Dad,” is all she can say, her voice brittle and wobbly. 

Cat feels helpless; she can’t sit here any longer and not say anything while Meghan’s dad attacks them both. “Your daughter isn’t,” she swallows back the feeling of bile in her throat as she chokes out, “Dyke. And neither am I, and honestly, I’d appreciate it if you didn’t use language like that. Meghan and I aren’t gay; we’re bisexual.” 

“I’m sorry - you’re what?” Mrs. Camarena asks, speaking up for the first time in minutes. 

“S - sexuality exists on a spectrum,” Cat tries to explain. “Not everything is black and white -”

“That’s ridiculous!” Mr. Camarena interrupts. “Bisexuality - you have no idea what you’re talking about! You’re only sixteen; you’re going through some strange phase -”

“We aren’t going through a phase,” Cat interrupts. “This - this is who we are, and there’s nothing wrong with who we are.” she rolls her shoulders back, feeling braver than she did a moment ago as she says, “There’s nothing wrong with Meghan and I being in a relationship.”

“Nothing wrong? There’s everything wrong with this!” he shouts, getting up to his feet. “The two of you together - it makes me sick!” 

Cat swallows thickly, trying to cling to every sense of bravery that she can. “Well, I’m sorry you feel that way but it’s not going to change the fact that -”

“You did this,” he says, pointing an accusing finger at Cat. “My daughter was normal before she met you - now she’s talking about being in a relationship with a _girl_ ; it’s ridiculous! And it’s all your fault! You’ve ruined her!”

“Oh, my god, enough!” Cat exclaims jumping up to her feet, startling Meghan and her parents, but she stands strong. “Meghan and I aren’t gay - we’re bi, as in bisexual,” she says, her voice firm and confident, although her insides are shaking. “That doesn’t make us greedy or confused or any of the shit you’ve been shouting at us for the past five minutes!”

“Watch your tone young lady,” Mr. Camarena says, a warning edge to his tone. 

Cat gapes at him. “You cannot possibly be demanding respect from me after you’ve been nothing but disgustingly disrespectful, not only to me but to your daughter, who happens to be my girlfriend whether you like it or not!” 

Meghan reaches for her sleeve, “Cat, -” but Cat ignores her. 

“You’re the one who’s disgusting,” she says to Meghan’s dad. “You’re wrong and a bigot, and frankly, I don’t give a damn what you think of me but your narrow-mindedness is only going to destroy your relationship with your daughter if you don’t learn to accept who is she.”

“Now, you listen to me -”

“No,” she interrupts him. “No, you know what, I’m done listening to you.” she turns to Meghan’s mom and says, “I’m sorry if you went out of your way for dinner, Mrs. Camarena, but I don’t think I’ll be staying for it. I’m sure it would’ve been delicious though.” both of Meghan’s parents sit there, speechless, as Cat reaches for her purse and looks at Meghan. The blonde girl has tears welling up in her eyes and Cat wants nothing more than to reach down and pull her into her arms, kissing the top of her head and whisper to her that everything will be okay. But instead, all she can do is say, “I’m sorry,” and she doesn’t stick around for a reply; instead she gathers whatever dignity that Meghan’s dad hadn’t stolen from her and walks out, 

As she storms out to her car, her anger is slowly replaced by feelings sadness, and it isn’t until she’s at the intersection just down the road from Meghan’s class does she break down in tears. 

* * *

Cat lies in her bed, tear stains on her cheeks and her heart heavy in her chest. It had been an hour since the debacle at the Camarena house, and she doesn’t feel any better about what happened. Yes, she’s proud of herself for standing up for herself and for Meghan and for their sexuality, but any form of pride she feels has been diminished by feelings of anger and disgust and sadness and shame, and every ten minutes she starts crying again. 

Even though she had known this was going to happen, that Meghan’s parents weren’t going to accept the fact that they were together, but she never thought they could be so cruel. And god, she can only imagine how Meghan feels; if _she_ feels hurt by their words, she can only imagine how it must feel for a daughter to have her parents basically tell her that her sexuality isn’t valid, that the way she feels is wrong, that who she loves is wrong. 

There’s a knock on her bedroom door and she almost calls out to her mom to leave her alone, but the door is pushed open and none other than Meghan walks inside. “Hi.” 

Cat’s eyes widen as she sits up. “What are you doing here?” she asks, wiping the tears off of her cheeks

Meghan hesitates. “Do you not want me here?” she asks. 

“No, no, of course I do,” Cat says quickly, motioning for her to come over. “God, get your ass over here, I’m desperate for a five hour long hug.” Meghan complies, crossing the room and climbing onto Cat’s bed, wrapping her arms around her and hugging her tightly. “I didn’t think your parents would let you come over anymore,” Cat admits.

“I snuck out,” Meghan replies. “David’s covering for me. I just - I couldn’t be there. I couldn’t even stand to be in the same room as the two of them, much less the same building.” Meghan breaks their embrace and cups Cat’s face in her hands. “I am _so_ sorry for tonight, for what my dad sad, for making you do this in the first place -”

“Megs, it’s not your fault,” Cat says, gently wrapping her hands around Meghan’s wrists and moving them away from her face. “None of this is your fault, okay? You can’t help that your parents are bigots.”

“I just -” Meghan sighs. “There was a part of me that knew this was going to happen,” she says after a moment of silence. “But I just… I wanted so badly to believe that they would see how happy I am with you and I thought that telling them the truth would be a good idea, but -”

“I know, it’s okay,” Cat says. She sighs as well. “Look, I totally understand if you want to respect your parents’ wishes,” her voice catches in her throat for a moment and she manages to choke out, “So if you want to break up, then -”

“No!” Meghan says immediately. “No - _hell_ no, we are not breaking up!”

“But your parents, Megs,” Cat says. “What about them, what will they -”

“I don’t care,” Meghna interrupts. “I don’t care if they are my parents, I don’t care about what they have to say about us; they’re wrong and I’m not going to let them ruin what we have.” she reaches for Cat’s hands and says, “I love you, and I’m not going to lose you just because two bigots don’t understand that what we have is real and beautiful.” 

Cat sniffles, blinking back tears and her voice cracks as she says, “I love you too.”

Meghan pulls her in and wraps her arms around the brunette, squeezing her tightly and buying her face in the crook of Cat’s neck. “It’s like I told you, Kitty,” she mumbles against her skin. “It’s you and me against the world. And you are all that I need.” Cat nods in agreement, holding Meghan as tightly as she can with no intention of letting her go - or letting anyone take her away.


End file.
